Azureblade Marauders
The Azureblade Marauders are a growing group of Alliance-aligned adventurers rallied by Warmarshal Miguel Rodrigues after his exile from Redridge Mountains and expulsion from the Lakeshire Guard. 'Members' Membership within the Marauders is organized due to racial matters. Thus, members of every race compose some sort of squad of their own brethren, with racial leaders as their chief squad members or representatives. Warmarshal Rodrigues is the supreme leader of every racial squad. 'Major Members' Major member races include: * Human - Humans are the predominant and founding race members of the Azureblade Marauders, initially composed mostly of Lakeshire Guard deserters under the leadership of Lamaar Francis, humanity within the group has grown progressively. The humans of the Azureblade Marauders come from different socioeconomic backgrounds and they are all lenient towards Miguel's eventual ruthlessness and harsh methods and won't hesitate to serve their Warmarshal. ** Led by Lamaar Francis. * Dwarf - Many dwarves who lost relatives and dear ones to the Horde and other enemies of the Alliance had their desire for vengeance explored by the Azureblade Warmarshal during the group's many travels around Azeroth, eventually persuading a considerable number of dwarves to join the Azureblade ranks. During the first months of dwarven introduction into the Azureblade, they were placed into the human squad under Lamaar's leadership, but as the dwarves grew in numbers and amount of relevant deeds, Warmarshal Rodrigues sanctioned the independence of the dwarven members as a separate squad. ** Led by Hildarga Slagfist. * Gnome - Bringing gnomes into the violent forces of the Azureblade was no easy task as very few would agree with its members' overall brutality and unorthodox methods. However, Azureblade operations at Outland and Kalimdor managed to free a good number of gnomes from their Horde captors, and many chose to stay with the Marauders in retribution, though initially disturbed by what they had joined in, many of those gnomes eventually adapted to their new affiliations and those of them who left were promptly deceased in mysterious accidents. The gnomes started and stayed as a sub-racial faction under the dwarven squad's tutelage, however, their importance grew as they supplied the Warmarshal's forces with several of their inventions, the most famous being the "Crimson-marked Battle Suit V.9001", thus granting them their own racial squad. ** Led by Zwerg Thirdcog. * Worgen - Perhaps the Azureblade's easiest acquisition, some vengeful worgen that Miguel's group aided in the battles against the Forsaken came to the Warmarshal and offered their services to the Marauders after the Alliance at Hillsbrad was exterminated as Miguel's methods fit their nature better. Unlike the dwarves and gnomes, the first worgen numbers were such and their eagerness to maintain their pact with the Alliance so strong that they were granted a separate racial squad from the beginning. ** Led by Thompson Slicepelt. * Pandaren - While the followers of the Tushui philosophy would never accept the methodology of the Azureblade Marauders, Miguel managed to rally substantial pandaren aid at their home continent, Pandaria itself. With the war raging at the continent, it was easy for Rodrigues and his group to recruit several of them through emotional manipulation and exploration of their indignation of the chaos brought by the Horde. ** Led by Ao-Lianhua. 'Secondary Members' The secondary forces, while as full members as the primary ones, possess a considerably smaller amount of members when compared to those above them. Their forces are as follows: * Dark Iron dwarf - A warband of Dark Iron dwarves formerly affiliated with the Twilight's Hammer approached the Warmarshal and negotiated their entry into the Azureblade in the wake of the cult's destruction. According to their leader, joining the Azureblade Marauders is the best way to ensure their redemption as the means and tricks the force uses are better suited to their styles. Because of their numbers, which are considerable but not enough to fit in the racial squad standards, the dark iron dwarves were under the tutelage of the main dwarf faction, but inner conflict caused by the clash between the two kinds of dwarves had Warmarshal Rodrigues deem the group a separate squad, which brought surprising results and improvement of Dark Iron activity within the human's forces. ** Led by Brawgum Flaykeg. * Draenei - While peaceful and pragmatic, a draenei is capable of losing one's senses when in front or confronted against an orc. With this thought in mind, the human would use his rogues to conveniently orchestrate attacks by orcish adventurers against Draenei-filled places, the Azureblade would wait until the battle between the outlandish peoples was heated enough to flank and brutally overwhelm the orcs right in front of the angered draenei. With their anger and hatred towards the orcs boosted by bloodthirst-generating adrenaline, many of them pledged their allegiance to Miguel's cause in order to start a true crusade to exterminate every single orc on Azeroth and beyond alongside whoever dares defend them. The Azureblade draenei surprisingly brought many Light wielders within their ranks, though with a mindset as twisted as the ones from other classes as they were also exposed to such situations, causing them to be considerably fanatic. ** Led by High Exarch Noobara. 'Background' The guild was founded by Miguel Rodrigues, veteran from the Second War and former captain of the Lakeshire Guard who was removed of his rank after the monstrosities commited against his family, such as spanking his wife and brutalizing his son, were discovered and exposed to the public. Instead of facing ultimate punishment by prison or execution, the man was exiled to the Wetlands, as the heroic deeds in his duty during the battles against the Blackrock orcs at Redridge still weighted heavily in the people's mind, thus saving him from any more serious punishment. Miguel thus settled at Menethil Harbor, where he lived a next to miserable life, his anger and desire to have his revenge on his family burning deep within him. He mainly longed for the demise of his son for a number of reasons, a boy who carried his original name: Miguel Augusto. Thus, he began to plot his rise back to power by making a name for himself amongst the citizens of the harbor by aiding adventurers and the military in battling the local Dragonmaw Clan of orcs among other menaces of the region, he often took a leading role and had no quarters in displaying his full might against even the weakest of enemies, which brought many mesmerized people to him. Miguel eventually managed to rally a small number of adventurers under his command and created a warband of sorts. Some months later, he was visited by a group of armored people, they were former members of the Lakeshire Guard. Among them was Lamaar Francis, who was the closest thing to a friend Rodrigues had, not due to numerous enemies, but by option. Lamaar and the others deserted from the guard shortly after Miguel's removal and exile, for they believed that his personal life shouldn't matter when it came to the skill and success rates of the former captain's operations. Thus, Francis and his band of deserters, having finally found their idol, bowed before Rodrigues and offered their services to him. Bolstered not only in numbers, but with money and equipment secretly smuggled from the Lakeshire Guard's own holdings by Francis and his men, Rodrigues thus founded the Azureblade Marauders guild. The Marauders traveled around the world, fighting the enemies of the Alliance with violent yet effective tactics that granted them many new members along the years, as well as many enemies. The guild's success was such that the Warmarshal eventually abandoned his future plans of using his assassins to hunt and murder his son and ex-wife when they were trained enough for such an infiltration without causing much or any turmoil, preferring to focus on his and his guild's growth, his lust for power screaming louder than that of vengeance. However, his feelings for them remained the same, and he would arrange their demise at the first opportunity, Rodrigues would only not seek such opportunity himself, leaving this task to the hands of fate. Category:Alliance factions